


Stars And Galaxies

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, nightly craving for Aoiha dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Aoi's the comet and Uruha just a speck in his fiery train.





	Stars And Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Gravity Of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEJeWaDQPDY)

It’s cold. Ice cold.  
  
And he’s been dying all this time, like a star when its galaxy ignites.  
  
Dying when Aoi touches him, dying when he pulls away with an expression so distant it’s like he’s from a different galaxy. Dying when Aoi leaves him lost after every night they spend wordless, just gasping and panting.  
  
And Uruha hates this orbit he’s caught up in. He can’t escape, no matter how cold his skin gets, colder and colder with every time Aoi closes the door behind him. Softly, because he thinks Uruha’s already asleep.  
  
But Uruha’s not. He remembers every touch, _riding the horizon,_ he basks in the faint remnants of breath on his collarbone, _falling into you,_ he isolates himself into the memory of lips on his heart, _breaking into pieces,_ and he falls back to earth every single time, _in the gravity of you._  
  
But of course Aoi is out there, he’s like the space, enormous in aura and so vast he could care less about all the little pieces racing past him. He grazes them briefly, at the speed of light, sucking the life out of all of them until they drop. Until they fall, lose their heat, tear at the edges and turn into icicles with _every single light year._  
  
Uruha’s the last to fall.


End file.
